The Severus Doll
by Angel-of-Mystic
Summary: Übersetzung einer Kurzgeschichte von ancientgirl


The Severus Doll

Übersetzung der Kurzgeschichte von ancientgirl (sie gab mir ihre Erlaubnis) Reviews auch gerne in Englisch, da ich sie ihr schicke.

Kapitel 1:

Zu behaupten, Severus Snape ist kein ein glücklicher Mann, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends gewesen. Nicht nur, dass er die letzten zwanzig Jahre damit verbracht hatte, sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, indem er für den Orden spioniert hatte, er musste auch die letzten sechs ein halb Jahre darauf verwenden, rund um die Uhr auf Harry-Saublöd-Potter aufzupassen.

So war es keine Überraschung für ihn, dass er gleich nach seiner letzten Wochenstunde Opfer eines Verwandlungsunfalls wurde. Und ja, natürlich lag es an dem Schüler, der ihn in seinen Stunden an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachte, indem er nicht einmal die einfachsten Tränke brauen konnte. Und ja, natürlich war es die Schuld des einzig wahren Neville Longbottoms.

Severus ging zum Kräuterkundegewächshaus, um einige Zutaten für einen Trank zu holen, an dem er gerade arbeitete. Die Zutat war nichts spezielles, wirklich nicht – nur der Atem eines Schleierkrauts.

Er bemerkte kaum, dass er, sobald er um die Ecke bog, auf das Goldene Trio und Neville Longbottom treffen würde, die für ihren Verwandlungstest am Nachmittag übten. Die Schüler sollten einen harten Gegenstand in etwas Weiches verwandeln. Harry hatte es geschafft, einen Kiefernzapfen in eine Rose mit weichen Blütenblättern zu verwandeln. Ron war nicht weit damit gekommen, einen Zweig in einen Lehmklumpen verwandeln zu wollen. Hermione, selbstverständlich, verwandelte mit Leichtigkeit einen Stein in eine Wattebausch.

Jetzt war Neville dran. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sein Buch, aber – in exakt dem Moment, in dem er den Spruch sagte – stieß Ron ihn an; und während Neville fiel, zeigte sein Zauberstab auf Professor Snape, der in diesem Moment um die Ecke kam. Das Trio war so damit beschäftigt, Neville vom Boden aufzuheben und über Rons Ungeschicklichkeit zu lachen, dass sie den Gegenstand auf dem Boden gar nicht bemerkten.

Nachdem Neville den Spruch noch einige Male an seinem Buch ausprobiert hatte, gelang es ihm schließlich und er verwandelte sein Buch in ein Kissen. Die Gryffindors beglückwünschten sich gegenseitig und entschieden, das sie jetzt bereit für den test wären und setzten sich in Bewegung.

Hermione entschied, noch ein wenig länger zu bleiben, um Madam Sprouts kleinen Garten zu genießen und wünschte den Jungs noch einen schönen Tag. Einige Minuten später, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln etwas auf den Boden liegen. Sie stand auf und ging auf das, was wie eine Puppe aussah, zu. Sie betrachtete die auf dem Boden liegende Puppe und lächelte.

Es war das entzückendste Ding, die sie jemals gesehen hatte und es sah genauso aus, wie Professor Snape. Sie beugte sich hinunter und hob es auf. Dann wiegte sie es wie ein Baby in ihrem Arm.

Severus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Da war er nun und kümmerte sich um seinen eigenen Kram. Er hatte es ziemlich eilig, zu seinem privaten Labor zurück zu kehren und mit einem neuen Trank, der er gegen Kopfschmerzen entwickelte, zu beginnen, als Longbottoms eigenwilliger Spruch ihn traf. Er lag auf den Boden, betrachtete den Himmel über ihm und dachte, dass er noch nie jemanden so gerne umbringen wollte, wie in diesem Moment Longbottom.

‚_Ich hatte wenigstens erwartet, einen ritterlichen Tod zu sterben, während ich im Dienst des Ordens stehe. Jetzt werde ich vermutlich von diesen Dummköpfen zu Tode getrampelt, während sie auf dem Weg in den Unterricht sind! Kann dieser Tag denn noch schlechter werden?'_ dachte Severus sofort. Nach einigen Minuten des einfachen auf dem Boden liegens, sah er, wie Hermione in seine Richtung kam.

Er versuchte sich zu bewegen und zu sprechen, aber in seiner momentanen Verfassung gab es nichts, was er tun konnte, ausgenommen einfach dort zu liegen. Hermione stand über ihm und er sah Ihr Lächeln. Konnte es sein, dass sie wusste, dass er es war? Er hatte ihnen zugehört, kurz bevor sie gegangen waren und sie hatten ihn wohl nicht bemerkt. Es hatte Neville einige Versuche gekostet, den Zauber richtig zu machen, also, vermutete er, war nicht geplant gewesen, mit ihm zu beginnen. Nein, dachte er, sie wußte nicht, das er es war.

"Was für eine reizende Gestalt", sagte Hermione, als sie die Kontur von Severus' Kopf nachfuhr. Sie hob ihn an ihren Halsund streichelte seinen kleinen Körper. "Oh - und auch so weich. Ich denke, dass ich dich behalte. Ich frage mich nur, ob du jemanden gehörst?"

Severus hasste es, berührt zu werden, viel weniger mochte er aber, gestreichelt zu werden. Aber, als sie ihn an ihren Hals hob und ihn an sich schmiegte, wurde ihm schwindelig.

‚_Wenn ich sterbe,'_ dachte er, _dann in den Armen dieser wundervoll weichen, duftenden, süßen... Ahhh, nein, Verdammte Scheiße ' _Wäre er in der Lage gewesen, hätte er seine Arme in die Luft geworfen und wäre mit wogender Robe geflüchtet. Aber nun hatte Hermione ihn an ihre Brust gedrückt und ging zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Wenn ich schon nicht den Echten haben kann, dann wenigstens eine Severus Puppe", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

_Was hatte sie da gesagt?'_ dachte Severus. _naja, das könnte letztendlich gar nicht mal so schlecht sein.'_ Er erlaubte sich, ihren Duft einzuatmen und lächelte innerlich Angesicht der wunderbaren Aussicht, die sich ihm bot_. Nein, gar nicht mal so schlecht!'_

o0o0o0o

So, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein kleines Review, natürlich auch gerne in Englisch, damit ancientgirl sie auch lesen kann.

Mein Dank gilt mal wieder meiner wunderbaren Beta, die einiges zu verbessern hatte. Was wäre ich ohne sie? Angel fällt in demütiger Haltung vor Momo auf die Knie!


End file.
